Pain of Brothers & Love
by lightning lynx
Summary: The strawhats finally arive in the New World but dark foes wait for them. As Ace, Luffy and Nami try to stay alive the rest of the strawhat crew try to find out how to get to them. Plz review
1. Ch 1

**THE PAIN OF BROTHERS & LOVE**

Normal P.O.V.

The straw hat crew had just came up from Fishman Island and were having a party. Zoro and Ace were drinking, Usopp and Chopper were dancing while Franky and Brook were singing. Luffy and Nami are sitting on Sunnys Kead holding hands and looking at the stars. "Oi crap captain, what are you doing with Nami-Swan?" said Sanji.

"Sanji, we're just holding hands, that's what couples do" said Nami.

"Are you two dating?" Usopp asked. "Yes" said Luffy. "Way to go Bro!" said Ace.

Next day.

Luffy P.O.V.

"Hey guys, I see an island. Let's land and go explore!"

"Luffy wait!" yelled Ace. Ace and Nami ran after him. "Look after the ship, guys." said Nami.

Normal P.O.V

They were running through the forest when they ended up in a clearing. "Where are we?" Luffy asked. Just as he said this, a bullet went past his ear. "Oh crap! Marines." Hundreds of them came out to attack. The fight had begun.

1 flaming shots

Ace P.O.V.

"Shit! They got Nami, I've got to help her!" He quickly engulfed his fist in flames and thrust it forward. "Fire Fist!" he shouted as a blast of flames took down a group of marines that had Nami backed to a wall. "Thanks Ace." Nami said. She started to knock out more marines left and right.

Nami P.O.V.

I was trying to get to Luffy, I could see that he was getting tired. As I ran over, a group of marines had managed to back me up to a wall. I tried to get my clima tact, when a blast of fire hit the marines and I saw Ace. "Thanks Ace." I was starting to think we would lose, no matter how many I took down, more would pop up. "It's time to end this, Thuderbolt Temp!"

Luffy P.O.V.

"Dang, there's too many of them. Ace, let's finish this. Gear 2nd!"

Normal P.O.V.

Jet Gattling Gun! Flame Emperior! Hundreds of fist hit the marines as a giant ball of fire came down and took out a good number of them. In the shadows, someone was watching them.

Ace P.O.V.

As the smoke started to clear, I took a look around. Over half the marines were out cold. The rest were in a daze. Then I heard a cough and saw Luffy hit the ground. "Luffy, what happened?" I ran over to him and saw that his breath was shallow. "Nami, go get Chopper. Something's wrong with Luffy!" I turned him over and saw that he was bleeding from under his ribs. My brain was swimming, but my one thought was, Luffy, don't die on me! Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. As I blacked out, I heard someone say "You two are quite interesting."

Luffy P.O.V.

AGH, my ribs are in fire! *cough*. Blood, that's not good. I can't breath. I looked down and see a knife under my ribs. I manage to pull it out before I pass out.

Nami P.O.V.

I was running to the sunny, thinking, darn it Luffy, if you die, you will be the worst boyfriend ever! Suddenly, there was black smoke all around me, then I felt a prick and I got sleepy.

Ace P.O.V.

What happened? I feel like I was hit over the head with a brick. Wait, where's Luffy? I looked around, I was in a small room and had seastone cuffs. The door opened and some men came in and started to drag me out of the room. As we walked down the hall, we stopped at another room and they brought Nami out. "Nami, What happened?" " I was going back to the sunny, when some people attacked me and I woke up here." She said. As we walked down the hall, I saw that they had den-den mushi every couple of yards. "I think they are watching us." We walked into a room that was about 15 feet by 20 feet. It had a metal tabel with restraints on it, a chair in the corner, also with restraints and a large china hutch. They put me in the chair and Nami against the wall. Then they brought in Luffy and put him on the table. "Luffy, are you ok? What happened?"

Zoro P.O.V.

I had a bad feeling, "Oi eyebrow cook, have you seen Nami and the guys?"

Nami P.O.V.

I was up against the wall when they brought Luffy in. He had dried blood on his stomach, they strapped him to the table and left. "Luffy, are you ok?" I heard Ace ask. Luffy looked like he was barely conscious. Just then, a short skinny man in a white coat came in. I knew when I set eyes on him that I would hate him soon.

Normal P.O.V.

The man walked into the room and went over to the hutch and opened a drawer and took out a bottle of clear liquid and a syringe, then a stethoscope. He walked away from the hutch and started to speak. "My name is Dr. Zoa and I would very much appreciate it if you would cooperate with me." "Like hell we will." Ace said. Dr Zoa just went over to Luffy and looked at the wound on his stomach and made a sound of annoyance. "My, you're not making my job easy, are you?" he said. He took the syringe and filled it with the liquid and injected it into Luffy. He took the stethoscope out and listened to his heartbeat. "Oh, slightly slow and we need to close that wound." He then put a heart rate monitor on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PAIN OF BROTHERS & LOVE - PART 2**

Ace P.O.V.

I watch as he puts the heart monitor on Luffy and then I hear a faint beep sound. Then he took out the scalpel. "Hey, what are you going to do to him?"

"Relax", he said, "he won't feel a thing. Besides, he has blood in his lungs, do you want him to die? Now sit still and be quiet." I just sat there watching his breathing and thinking.

45 minutes later...

After he was done with Luffy, he came over to me and looked at my arm, it had a cut on it. "How did I not notice that?" As he stitched up the wound, he said "stop that sulking."

"I don't sulk, I brood." I said. I felt a prick in my arm. "OW!" I yelled "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Then he put a monitor on me and left the room.

Later...

Normal P.O.V.

The guards put them in a room, Ace landed on his butt and they put Luffy up on one of the beds. Nami went and sat next to him. Ace went over to the other bed and laid down face first. As he yelled into the pillow, Nami looked at the scar on his back that he got from Akainu in the white beard war.

Nami P.O.V.

"Ace, calm down, will you" I said. "No, I will NOT calm down" he said. Then he went over to the door and started to punch it over and over. I lay back down next to Luffy and ran my fingers through his ebony hair, his face relaxed. After a half an hour, Ace finally stopped hitting the door and fell asleep. I went soon after.

Zoro P.O.V.

"Dang, how did I get stuck with them, Brook, Sanji and Chopper?" All of the sudden, Brook fell on his butt. "I think I bruised my butt, alas I don't have a butt, yo-ho-ho. Skull joke!" What's that? Asked Sanji. "It looks like a bead? It's Ace's bead." Chopper said. What would it be doing here?

Normal P.O.V.

Luffy woke up and the pain in his ribs was only a dull ache, he tried to sit up but saw that Nami was asleep on his chest. He put his arm around her and went back to sleep.

In another room with monitors, Dr. Zoa was looking at two screens that showed the D brothers heart rates and taking notes. Someone walked in the room and Dr. Zoa said "Tomorrow we start the tests." The mad had a scar on his forehead that went to his eyebrow. "Good" Vingo said "What do we need the girl for?" asked Dr Zoa

"we need her for motivation, so they will do what we want." Vingo said

Next day...

"Luffy, wake up" Ace said. Just as he woke up, the door opened and guards came in and put cuffs on them. "Get up you two!"

"Hey!. What are you doing?" Nami yelled. On of the guards grabbed her arm causing her to yelp. "Leave her alone! Screamed Luffy. The guard dragged them out of the room and looked the door.

Luffy P.O.V.

The guards let us back to the "infirmary" where Dr. Zoa was waiting. They put me in the chair and attached Ace's cuffs to the wall. "How did you sleep?" the DR. asked as he went over to Ace. "What do you want with us?" I asked. He was looking at Ace's hands which had blood on them. "What did you do?" he asked. "I was trying to break down that piece of crap you call a door." Ace said. Then he bandaged Ace's hands up and came over to me and took me to the table. He started to undo the bandages on my ribs and then he injected me with this purple liquid. "Hey! What was that?"

"Oh, that is something I like to call Sea Toxin. It has a certain effect on devil fruit users. Your brother already has some".

After he redid my bandages, we went into a room at least 7 times bigger than the last. He told me to do suicide runs and told Ace to do pushups. "Why should we?" I said.

"Because if you don't, I won't have any use for the girl." he said as they brought Nami out.

"Luffy Help!"

"Let her go!" I demanded. They had a knife at her neck. "Don't hurt her, I'll do what you want, just don't hurt her." They took Nami and DR. Zoa left.

Normal P.O.V.

DR. Zoa led Nami to the room where he would watch the boys. "What do you want with them?" she asked as she looked around the room and saw Luffy and Ace's names on a screen. "what's that for?"

"Oh, that shows their heart rates. We are going to see the affects of the toxin on them when we add the gas that completes the toxin. Three hours later, Ace was still doing pushups and what thinking , Dang, Luffy is not looking too good. I have to find a way out of here, but they might hurt Nami. I just hope the guys found my bead. DR. Zoa could tell that Ace was getting tired.

Luffy P.O.V.

I was still running, my lungs are on fire, then my legs just gave out and the ground was coming in fast. I could hear Ace yelling my name as he ran over. Then I passed out.

Ace P.O.V.

2,533, my arms feel like jelly. Luffy's almost out of stamina. How long have we been at this? Just then, I looked over and saw Luffy fall to his knees. I got up and ran over. "Luffy, Luffy, wake up." Guards rushed in and pinned me to the ground. Then Dr Zoa came in and went over to Luffy. He took his pulse. "He's in respiratory shock, we need to get him to my office. The took Luffy away and started to drag me back to the cell. All the way there, I was yelling my head off. When we got to the cell, Nami was already there. "Ace!, what happened? Where's Luffy?"

"I don't know, they took him"

20 minutes later...

DR. Zoa brought Luffy back and left. "Luffy!, I'm so glad you're ok!" Nami said. She started kissing and hugging him.

Normal P.O.V.

Meanwhile, outside, Zoro and the rest of the crew had found where the three were being kept. "OK, let's go get them" Zoro said

"I'm coming Nami-Swan!" Sanji ran up to the door and kicked. "Grill Shoot!" and the door burst open. Luffy had heard the crash and used his observation haki. "Oi guys it's the crew!" he said to Ace and Nami. Just then, the door got cut down. "Guys, I found them!" Zoro yelled over his shoulder.

They all made it out and back to the sunny when Luffy saw Vingo "you think you can get away strawhat?" he said as he pointed a gun at Nami. She closed her eyes and heard the shot, but she didn't feel a thing. As she opened her eyes, she saw Luffy in front of her. The force of the bullet sent him over the edge into the dark waters below. Vingo got a fire gun bullet to the head, thanks to Ace.

As the invisible hands dragged him down, Luffy saw his life flash before his eyes. Is this how it ends? I can hear my heartbeat getting slower, the bubbles are getting smaller, is that blood? I'm so cold and tired, I just want to sleep.

The water stung Zoro's eyes as he searched for Luffy, then he saw a flash of red. He swam over to him. He looked so peaceful, his hair flowing in the current. He put his arms around the boy's waist and went back up. As they got on deck, Chopper came over and Luffy started to cough up water and blood. "How did this happen? Asked Chopper.

"He got shot." Ace said

"Zoro, Ace... help me get him to the sick bay."

As they put Luffy on the bed, Chopper was giving orders left and right. "Ace! Get me some water! Zoro! Get me some gauze!" He went over to Luffy and took his shirt off and got to work.

2 hours later...

Chopper came out and Nami came up "is he ok?, He'll be ok, right?"

"Yeah, how is he doctor?" Ace asked.

"Stupid, calling me that won't make me happy." said Chopper. "He's doing fine, just sleeping. If you had gotten him here later, he wouldn't have made it..

They all were getting ready for bed when Nami went to check on Luffy and saw that he was awake. "Luffy, what are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Nami, can we talk? When I was down there, I thought I was going to die, and be alone."

"Don't worry, you still have me." and she gave him a deep kiss and curled up next to him and they went to sleep. THE END


End file.
